


Blankets and a Heart to Heart

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Nat laughs. When I glance up at her, her cheeks are pink. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”“Nah.”“You remember those blanket forts we made as kids?”Simon and Baz's two kids have an emotionally charged conversation.
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Blankets and a Heart to Heart

**25 Years Later**

**Adam**

I knock on the door to my sister’s room. I know she’s in there; she got home from work an hour ago.

“Hey, Nat?” I call.

“Yeah. It’s open,” she says.

I step into her room and immediately trip over a stack of books in the doorway. “Crowley, Nat, what is all this?”

Nat’s room looks like a hurricane hit it. There are books and clothes all over the floor. Her bed has been moved halfway across the room, and somehow, she’s managed to get her blankets caught on the back of her desk chair, so there’s a tent-like structure covering the space near her one window.

“I’m rearranging,” Nat says casually. “It’s a messy process. I was going to ask you if you wanted those books.”

I kneel down and flip through the titles. There’s actually some good stuff, so I restack them next to the door and move farther into the room.

“Did you need help?” Maybe if she lets me hang out in here, I’ll actually tell her what I came here to tell her.

“Yeah, sure. Don’t touch anything I don’t tell you to touch. Can you get this out?” Nat gestures to something on her bed.

“What?” I climb up onto the bed. The blankets are twisted around one of its legs and wedged under the mattress. “How did you do this?”

Nat laughs. When I glance up at her, her cheeks are pink. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Nah.”

“You remember those blanket forts we made as kids?”

“Oh. Yeah. Nat, that’s adorable.”

“Shut up.” Nat hops off the bed and climbs under the blanket tent. It’s still open on two sides, so I grab a twisted sheet from the bottom of the bed and shake it out. I drape it over the whole thing and climb in across from her.

“We’re too old for this,” Nat says, but she doesn’t move.

“Hey, Nat?” I say. “I’ve missed this.” 

“Me too,” she says. “Can I tell you something?”

I have something to tell her, too, so this just got awkward. “Okay. You first.”

“Wait, you’ve got something too?”

“You first,” I repeat, and wait.

“Okay,” she says. “So. You know how I was looking into that summer internship in America? For the Normal law firm?”

“Yeah. The really competitive one.”

“I got in.”

I blink at her, then grin. “Nat, that’s amazing!”

“Yeah, well. That’s a summer in America. One of our last two summers before college. And it means I can’t do Magick Camp with you.”

Our dads send us to Normal high school, so Nat and I have done Magick Camp at Watford every summer.

“You should go,” I say. I ignore the twist in my gut at the thought of being away from my twin. “There are people who would kill for that spot.”

“I know,” Nat says. “I’m thinking about it.”

I nod, and she smiles at me. “So, what about you? Let me guess. You applied to a program in the same city and you’re coming with me.”

“No,” I say. “I’m still signed up for Magick Camp. Also, I’m trans.”

I spit it out, before I can change my mind, and wait for it to sink in. My hands are shaking. Also, I think I might throw up.

“Cool,” Nat says. “I always wanted a brother.”

“No, you didn’t,” I murmur. Nat scoots across the fort and slings an arm across my shoulders.

“Not specifically, no. But I love you. Do I really need to spell all this out? You’re my twin brother. It should all just be an understood thing.” 

I laugh, and feel a little less like puking.

“So,” Nat says. “He/him pronouns?”

“Yeah,” I say. “And I’m trying out the name Adam.”

“Adam,” Nat says. “I like it. Very mature. And kind of nerdy. It suits you.”

“Oh, thanks,” I say, rolling my eyes.

Nat leans her head on my shoulder, the same way she did when we were kids.

“Go to America,” I tell her.

“Still thinking about it.”


End file.
